Force Pursuade
by Cass Eastham
Summary: Young Anakin starts to use his skills for something *most* important to a 9 year old.


Force Pursuade

They were all nine-years-old but all the other nine-year-olds were used to this routine. Obi Wan rested his shoulder against the doorway with two other fledgling Masters beside him, all waiting for class to be over, and watched two dozen younglings lay flat on their backs on mats on the floor of the big room.

Master Gija, a Twilek woman, spoke in a soft, happy voice as she stepped around all the laying babes. "Deep breath. See the light at the head of the pin. See the light shining in your minds. Another deep breath."

All the little bodies huffed, some roaring with loud, dramatic sighs at each of her orders as if timing were the important part. It was so… _cute_… Obi Wan bit his lips closed to keep from grinning at them.

"Very good." Master Gija cooed sweetly, stepping through the rows of prone children. "Josi, dear, put your hands to your sides…. Another deep breath… Kina, stop peaking…. Deep breath…."

Obi Wan exchanged grins with Master Kirano, another new Master, thinking the same thought: _Trying to keep nine-year-olds still to meditate right before playtime is like trying to keep a greased gongo rat in your pocket._

"Okay. Now." Back in the front of the class, Master Gija stopped her stroll and spread her hands, brightening her voice. "Everyone, stand up." A dozen little bodies burst from the floor with wild energy, bouncing onto their feet. After trying to lay still and meditate for twenty minutes, it was understandable that little Jedi needed to wiggle out all their energy. Master Gija turned on the music and spread her hands to them. "_Dance_!"

A dozen little bodies wiggled and giggled and danced about on the floor, kicking their feet and waving their arms, smiles spread across all little faces…. All but one.

With shoulders slumped and arms hanging limply at his sides, Anakin looked at the others like they were all insane. "You've _got_ to be kidding!"

Obi Wan ducked behind the doorway and slapped his palm over his mouth to contain the noise of his laughter. Kirano shook his head, giving Obi Wan an expression of respectful sympathy. _You've got your hands full with that one. _Thankfully, he recovered by the time Anakin shuffled his feet out through the archway with the rest of the kids.

"This is ridiculous," Anakin told him. "When do I get to start learning how to move stuff?"

Obi Wan pulled his back from the wall and began walking with the lad down the wide, carpeted hallway. "One thing at a time, Anakin."

"But Qui Gon said I was a natural at this," he whined.

"That, you are," Obi Wan agreed, continuing their stroll, "But even a duck must learn how to swim."

"What's a duck?" Anakin asked curiously.

Obi Wan blinked, grinning. "Erm-"

Suddenly, Anakin bounced on his boots in front of Obi Wan's stroll, making the young Master stop in his tracks. "Hey! Can we go out in town and pick up venuta for dinner?"

"Er… No." Obi Wan tried to walk around him.

"Awe, come on!" Anakin followed, shuffling his feet some more. "We're done for the day, aren't we?"As Obi Wan resumed his stroll, Anakin skipped beside him, bright voice carrying much too far in the big halls of the Temple. "Can we go to the dojo and watch the lightsaber practices?"

"No."

Anakin threw the next one at him as though it were just as exciting as the other suggestions. "Can I do all my chores and go to bed early?"

"N-" Obi Wan blinked down.

Anakin smiled big and pointed a finger at him. "Gotchya!"

Obi Wan rolled his eyes and tried to recover his grin.

Anakin stopped in front of him, voice serious now. "Come _on_! I've been cheap slave food for _nine whole years_! We've been eating gruel and slop since we got back." He gave Obi Wan a look. "You _know_ you want some venuta, too."

Obi Wan blinked back. He could clearly feel the tendrils of a novice Persuade fumbling on the Force at him. Palpable as it was, it was a clumsy attempt, indicated the little man had no idea he was even doing it. Obi Wan turned his eyes to the side as if some support or wisdom was waiting back down the hall. He sighed heavily for patience.

Anakin smiled up with all his big teeth, clasping his hands together in front of him, a classic nine-year-old Persuade Sans Force that worked almost as well. "_PLEEEEAAAAAASSSSE_!"

Obi Wan was, regretfully, endeared. "Fine," He grunted, turning his boots the other direction down the hall.

Anakin shot his fists into the air and jumped once, squeaking with glee, "Wizard!" He hopped to his feet to catch up with his Master's stroll to the Temple's grand outer doors, skipping beside as he went. "Can we go see the garbage races while we're out?"

"No."

"Can we stop for gelatos on the way back?"

"No."

"When do I get to learn how to move stuff?"

"Anakin—"


End file.
